<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There’s this thing about Amanda Lee... by Thebiwife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130358">There’s this thing about Amanda Lee...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebiwife/pseuds/Thebiwife'>Thebiwife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lockharts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ER (TV 1994), The Affair (TV), The Good Wife (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebiwife/pseuds/Thebiwife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Although Abby Lockhart works upstairs in OB, she definitely recognises Amanda Lee from somewhere... and her interference ultimately causes rifts between her and ER staff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lockharts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There’s this thing about Amanda Lee...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers for s5.09-5.11 of ER (will also make more sense to you if you have seen Abby Lockhart's introduction in s6.) </p><p>Characters from The Affair and The Good Wife appear pre-canon (and also easier if you don't think about Alicia Florrick, Maddie Hayward or Helen Solloway...)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m Abby Lockhart, I work up in OB. I’m looking for the Nurse Manager...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Abby, I’m Dr. Weaver. Carol is dealing with a complex case at the moment. Anything I can do to help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m looking to get some experience in the ER, I’m only working part-time while I’m in med school so it’s rare I find the time to speak to her. You said her name’s Carol?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, Carol Hathaway. I think she’s in the lounge speaking to a police detective, I’ll go see if she has a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I‘ll wait here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby hung back beside a vacant gurney that a black male nurse was clearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, is that Carol?" Abby asked him, tapping him on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup, that's her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is the other Doctor in there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amanda Lee. New Chief of Emergency Services.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No kidding! She is identical to someone I know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ER world is pretty small I suppose…especially the Doctors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t work in the ER, not yet..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby watched a heated discussion between the police detective, Dr. Weaver and Amanda Lee, the other </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She looks like...no, it can’t be. The person I’m thinking of lives out on Long Island.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fancy</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Malik joked in an impression of a New Yorker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, not all of Long Island is fancy…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>